


The Truth About Jade West

by thetealdragon



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealdragon/pseuds/thetealdragon
Summary: When Tori Vega asks Beck Oliver why he loves Jade West, she isnt prepared for the full story.Or,Beck is in love with Jade and nothing can stop him, not even her past.





	The Truth About Jade West

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm back with a new story for an old fandom that I've gotten into lately. I have a fascination with Beck and Jade's relationship, and Jade in general, and here's a little story I thought of to give a little explaination as to Jades past and their background. Please note that this story includes references to child abuse and previous self-harm. Please don't read if this will trigger you!!! Take care of yourselves, loves, you are worth more than you think!!!

The Truth About Jade West

The front door of the Vega household slammed open with an intensity that Tori Vega had never known. She jumped out of reflex.

While it may have come as a shock to her, her friend Beck Oliver, who was there working on a acting project for Hollywood Arts, seemed to take it in stride, as he did most things. He glanced up indifferently. 

But his entire demeanor changed in less than a second once he got eyes on the intruder's face. His eyes widened and then softened with concern for her.

Jade West stood in front of the door she had just slammed open. She was practically trembling with fury as she locked eyes with Beck. 

'Oh, no. Not again!' Tori thought. She was getting kind of tired of watching Jade lose control for no freaking reason and taking it out on whoever was around her, most frequently her boyfriend, Beck. It was immature and rude, in Tori's opinion. 

And the most frustrating part? While Beck corrected her wrong behavior when it came to others, he just stayed calm and let it happen to him. 

It literally made no sense to Tori. 

Jade stormed through the living room towards the kitchen table that Tori and Beck were sitting at. 

Tori and Beck both stood, but for different reasons.

Tori stood to back away in fear, and Beck stood and walked towards Jade so he could meet her halfway. 

The couple collided as Jade slammed into him and Beck wrapped his arms around her. She struggled violently, so he allowed her to pull back so that there was a little space between them.

All three of them knew what was about to happen.

Jade lashed out, beating her fists against his hard chest as she screamed at him. All Tori could make out of the screaming was her saying that Beck didn't really love her, that he was lying, that no one loved her.

Tori was over her fear and was now fuming silently. How could Jade not tell that Beck was completely in love with her, even if Tori found it utterly wrong of him to allow himself to be a punching bag for this angry mess of a girl. 

In fact, here was the proof. Right this second, he was reacting to Jade just as he always did when she got upset. He spoke soothingly, assuring her with soft declarations of love.

"I love you, baby. So much. I know that you're upset, but I promise; I swear to you, that I am telling the truth when I say this. I love you, Jade. You are my everything..."

Then something happened that Tori most certainly wasn't expecting.

Jade broke down sobbing, crying her heart out. Her blows became weaker as she dissolved into tears. She shook her head frantically. "You don't understand! I'm a worthless, stupid, waste of space...my own parents don't even love me. My dad told me-"

Beck's strong and furious voice broke her off. "No! Look at me, babe." She was avoiding his gaze, so he hooked two fingers under her chin and gently raised her head to that her eyes could meet his.

Her eyes conveyed her pain and fear, and shame and confusion. A vulnerable side that Tori had never expected to see from this tough-acting girl who was so mean to everyone.

His eyes were full of love for her, and pain for what she had gone through, and that overwhelming anger towards her father. "I understand perfectly. I understand that whatever that... stupid excuse for a father said, he was wrong."

He broke his gaze momentarily to kiss her temple and collect himself. After a minute, he calmed the pure fury he felt towards her stupid parents and looked back into her beautiful, ice blue eyes, so wide and vulnerable right now that it made his heart break in his chest. 

"You know why? 'Cause you are so beyond worthy of my love for you. You're everything to me. And as long as we're together, everything is gonna be okay." He promised, rubbing circles on her upper back. But she was still breathing far too heavily, almost hyperventilating.

"Breathe, love. Deep breaths, come on... You can do it, babe. Here, breathe with me. In...and out...in....and out." He encouraged her, setting the example by inhaling and exhaling slowly. And after a minute, she started taking deep, albeit unsteady, breaths along with him. 

"Atta girl." Beck smiled, looking relieved and proud of her. He held her a bit tighter and kissed her forehead gently before loosening his hold on her so that he could guide her towards the couch.

Jade looked up with wild, frightened eyes and he shushed her gently. He sat down and pulled her into his lap so that he could hold her tighter, obviously trying to make her feel safe, secure, protected. 

The way that she reacted told Tori that he was succeeding. Jade was clearly desperate for physical contact as she wrapped her arms around Beck, who in turn held the girl's head tight against his chest.

Tori was confused until she heard him murmur, "Listen to my heartbeat. I'm right here. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise."

She was finally relaxing, but it was clear that she was exhausted, even as she fought it. As her breathing eventually evened out, he gave her cheek a lingering kiss. 

"Relax, baby. Go to sleep, I'm right here. I'll take care of you." 

As if that was all she needed to hear, she relaxed a little more and finally, she fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

Beck just kept stroking her hair until he was convinced that she was in a truly deep slumber. Then he sighed deeply, clearly disturbed and stuck in his own thoughts.

Too bad. Tori wanted answers, and she wanted them now. "What was that?!" She exclaimed, the words coming out a little louder than she meant for them to.

Beck glared at and hushed Tori urgently, gesturing pointedly at Jade, who thankfully was still asleep in his lap.

Tori snapped her mouth shut immediately, but glared at him right back, raising an eyebrow to show that her question was to be taken seriously.

They sat in silence as Beck grabbed the throw blanket from next to him and carefully covered Jade with it. When he still didn't answer her after a few minutes had gone by, Tori became frustrated. "What- you know, I'm not even going to ask about whatever drama queen stunt that was. The real question here is...Beck, why are you even with Jade? "

The way his head snapped up and the  deadly glare that passed over his features told Tori that she had crossed a line.

But she continued, unable to stop the words spilling out of her, even quicker.

"I mean, she's not a good girlfriend. She's horrible to you! All she does is freak out, and hit you, and scream at any girl who even looks at you. Why don't you just...make life a little easier, y'know?"

 "I am with Jade because for some reason, the universe gave me an opportunity to love an amazing girl, and I took it. I was, and still am, lucky as hell because she loves me back. And you're right about one thing- she's not a good girlfriend. She a freaking amazing one. She's not horrible to me. She's actually very affectionate, because unlike you, I worked damn hard to earn her trust." Beck was angry, and he realized that he was ranting, but he didn't care. 

Despite the evident shock on Tori's face, he continued. "And easy for who, Tori? For me? I love Jade, life without her would be miserable.  For everyone around us? If I broke Jade's heart, she and I would both be insufferable. And don't even get me started on what could happen to Jade." 

He took a deep breath and swallowed hard before continuing. "Let me tell you right now, what just happened right now was NOT a 'drama queen stunt'. She is not dramatic about her home life; if anything, what she says is an understatement."

"You wanna know why I let her take her anger out on me? It's because I specifically told her to. Because I want her to recognize me as a safe place, as  someone who loves her and would never hurt her. Hitting is a learned behavior, Tori..." He breathed deeply before revealing his girlfriend's secret.

 "It's all she's ever known. Her father is an abusive asshole and her mother's a depressed alcoholic. Her father has been abusing Jade since she was only three years old, when he got laid off of his job."

Tori's jaw was slack now, but he kept going. "He left when Jade was thirteen, but not before he knocked her mom up. Then he got remarried a few weeks later, to a woman who's only eight years older than Jade. That bastard got partial custody of her and her little brother, Jamie. So every other weekend, she gets beaten by her father. She even takes beatings for Jamie. Jade's terrified that her father will beat him to death; he's only two years old."

A few stray tears slipped down Tori's face as regret hit her like a slap to the face. "I didn't know..." She whispered quietly.

"Yeah, well there's a lot you don't know about Jade, a lot you don't know about our relationship. Did you know that she used to cut her wrists? She was only eleven years old and she had no one to help her, until I came along."

Beck didn't even hear Tori's sharp gasp, so wrapped up in his memories of the younger Jade. "I bet you didn't know that I used to have to beg her not to hurt herself, or that it took months to get her to a place where she felt comfortable enough to go to me instead." He sighed, running a hand through his hair in an effort to relieve some stress.

He glanced down at Jade, fast asleep in his lap, and started stroking her hair absentmindedly. "We started dating when she had just turned thirteen. I was fourteen and I loved her, even back then. I told my parents about that. They didn't understand, still don't, actually. My parents and I have never been close. They both are kinda distant most of the time, but also really strict. They said I couldn't see her; that it was their house and that as long as I lived in it, I was forbidden to see her." 

Tori could sense his frustration, and although she could see where his parents were coming from, she also understood why Beck wouldn't allow anyone or anything to forbid him to love Jade.

He continued, "I decided that I needed my own space. We started fighting more, and they got tired of it. They gave into the idea of the RV, as long as it was parked in their driveway. So, I got the privacy I needed to help Jade. She started staying the night a few weeks later, so she could stay away from her place more."

Beck broke off as Jade shifted slightly in her sleep, anxious that he had somehow woken her up, but relaxed as she settled moments later. Then he resumed telling the story. 

"I told her I loved her one night that summer. She was at my place, in one of my shirts and a pair of old sweatpants. Her hair was a mess and she didn't have makeup on, but she was the most beautiful girl in the world in my eyes...she still is. I didn't think she'd say it back, and I was okay with that. After everything she'd been through I figured that she would be too scared to say it right away." 

He looked down at his girlfriend and smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her head gently so as not to wake her up.

"But an hour later, when she was finally drifting off to sleep...I heard her say those three little words back to me. She said, 'I love you, too.' And it didn't matter that my parents didn't like her. It didn't matter that our classmates didn't understand. All that mattered was that I loved her, and she loved me." 

Tori smiled. "Aww. That's so sweet!"

Beck smiled, but looked solemn a second later as he continued the story. "Two months after that, her father walked out and her mom found out about Jamie. Jade was upset, obviously. She had no idea how she was going to take care of herself and a baby brother, on top of that. But when Jamie was born, she fell in love with being a big sister. From the start I helped her with him. Jade's mom had given up hope that her ex-husband would love her again, and she got really depressed. She quit her job and just stayed in bed with the bedroom door locked all day, drinking until she passed out. So it was up to Jade to take care Jamie. She insisted that she could do it on her own, but I knew otherwise." 

"So you guys have been taking care of a baby for two years... alone?!" Tori asked in shock, wondering how their group of friends hadn't noticed that in all the time they had known the couple.

Beck shrugged."Cat knows, and sometimes if there's a time when neither Jade or I can watch him, she has her Nona watch him. She doesn't know about the abuse though. Cat has known Jade since kindergarten. She doesn't know where Jade's 'boo-boos' come from. Jade has always been able to make a lame excuse to cover them and distract her." 

"So what about Andre, or Robbie? Do they know about it?" Tori questioned, confused as to whether she was the last one to know about this.

"Robbie doesn't know. Andre knows that she has a little brother and I've told him that Jade has a rough home life. He's smart, he figured out the rest on his own." 

"So basically, I'm the only one who was left in the dark. Why didn't anyone tell me about this?!" Tori demanded. 

"Because we didn't want you to know. Jade's hated you from the start, she feels...well...threatened by you. She thinks you're prettier, nicer, more talented...she thinks that I would love you more than I love her." Beck rolled his eyes. "As if that were even possible. My Jade is the most beautiful, creative, intelligent, caring girl in the entire universe, and I wake up every morning wondering how the hell I got so lucky. I'm so freaking lucky to get to hold her, to kiss her, to love her. To have her love me, and trust me...it's the most amazing feeling in the world. Nothing could even come close enough to compare to it."

"Aww. That's so sweet!" Tori said again, louder than she meant to, forgetting about Jade sleeping.

Before Beck could even raise his hand to his lips to shush her, Jade stirred awake. "What's so sweet that it was worth waking me up, Vega?" She asked grumpily.

Beck gave Tori a warning look, to convey the message that Jade shouldn't know that Tori knew her secrets, at least not quite yet.

Tori got the message and smiled at Jade. "Beck was just telling me how much he loves you." 

Beck relaxed at the half-truth and gave Tori a grateful smile.

Jade, however, was quite taken aback by that statement. "...oh." She said quietly, smiling to herself.

"Yep." Beck said, kissing her forehead as she sat up in his lap. "I love you, babe." He whispered quietly as she subconsciously cuddled into him. 

Jade smiled, a genuine smile that melted his heart. "I know." She said for Tori's benefit. Then she leaned up to kiss his cheek and whispered in his ear, "I love you, too."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She accepted, leaning into his touch and kissing him back just as passionately. And as usual, the world faded into the background and all that was left was their love for each other.

And Beck's earlier promise echoed in her heart...as long as they were together, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is everyone!!! Hope you enjoyed!! Please leave a review or click that kudos button if you did!


End file.
